Getting Creative
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt: "Can you do a G!P Beca and Chloe trying to get in their sexy times with their little one around?"


Beca couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as she sat down at her desk for lunch. It had been a busy but productive morning and the brunette was looking forward to getting some food in her stomach to help her power through everything on her long afternoon to do list.

Navy eyes went wide in disbelief before settling into a glare as she opened her lunch box and found it completely empty. Chloe never forgot to pack her wife a lunch. Even nine months pregnant and Beca protesting, insisting that she could buy something so Chloe could rest, the redhead packed her wife a lunch.

As if on cue, Beca's phone started ringing and Chloe's name flashed on the caller ID and she wasted no time in answering the call.

"How's lunch?" Chloe asked when Beca answered the cal.

"I'm not sure because I don't have you," the brunette answered bitterly.

"Did I forget to pack you?" Chloe asked in an overly innocent tone that Beca knew meant she was playing some kind of angle. "I guess you'll have to come home for lunch."

"Chlo, I really don't have time today," Beca sighed. "My to do list is a mile long. Maybe another day when I have more time. Today, I'm just going to order some delivery."

"Oh well," Chloe said sadly. "I guess I'll just have to call Mr. Plastic to come over and help me through this crazy horny spell."

"You told me you got rid of Mr. Plastic," Beca accused when she heard her archrival's name mentioned.

"I lied," the redhead said simply. "And I'm glad I didn't. I'll see you when you get home."

"Wait!" Beca exclaimed before her wife could hang up.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, amused but not surprised how easy it had been.

"I'll be home in 15 minutes," Beca said with determination as she grabbed her keys and made a b-line out of her office.

"Make it 10 or Mr. Plastic gets to tide me over until you get here," Chloe counter offered before hanging up so Beca couldn't argue.

It had been 11 minutes since she had left the studio according to Beca's phone when she walked into the house. Chloe wasn't in the living room or kitchen, sending the brunette bolting up the stairs to stop wheat she knew was happening in their bedroom.

Beca opened the door and found Chloe in the exact position she knew she would, lying naked on the bed, legs spread, with her vibrator on and buried almost as far as it would go inside her while her free hand was massaging her breast, moaning in a rhythm with her hand's thrusts.

With a growl, the brunette walked over to the bed, put her hand on her wife's to make her stop her ministrations.

"Oh, Beca," Chloe moaned, her eyes darkened with lust. "I didn't even hear you come in."

The brunette didn't answer with words, she just pulled the toy out of her wife, turned it off, and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey, be nice to Mr. Plastic," Chloe chastised. "He's been in my life a lot longer than you have."

"Which is why you should retire him and let me take over for him."

"I could never force Mr. Plastic into retirement," Chloe said in mock offense. "He's been with me since I was 15 and has never once asked me for anything in return, and is always there to please me, anytime." Chloe said with a suggestive smirk and a wink.

"Yeah, but he also can't cuddle you afterward, eat you out, or give you the family you've always wanted," Beca pointed out as she quickly pointed out as she quickly stripped down so she was down to her boxers. "You can't honestly tell me that you prefer all of those things to everything I just listed?"

"Those are all good things in theory," Chloe nodded before locking her eyes with Beca before ordering. "Now let's see how you do at putting them into practice."

"Well, the evidence of my third point is asleep at the end of the hall," Beca pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine, you win. Now please fuck me," the redhead requested when she realized this argument was only going to end one way.

"Your wish is my command, baby," Beca said before thrusting her entire length into her wife in one thrust. Both girls let out a satisfied gasp.

"Oh God, I've been counting down the days until I could have this again," Chloe moaned as she wrapped her legs around the brunette to help her pound into her into her harder.

"Me too," Beca admitted between pants. "Where did they come up with the six weeks rule anyway?"

"I think it has something to do with giving a woman's body enough time to recover after having given birth," Chloe admitted with a moan.

Beca took things a little slower than normal. It had been six weeks to the day since Chloe had given birth and eight weeks since they had last had sex. Emily wasn't ready to come out until a week and a half after her due date. The extra long pregnancy had taken its toll on Chloe. The usually energetic redhead barely had the energy to walk up and won the stairs without a break.

Now that their eight-week hiatus was over, Beca wanted to use the opportunity to make love to her wife while getting reacquainted to her body.

"I forgot how good that feels," Beca said with a moan as she slowly built up her pace.

Me too," Chloe admitted as her nails began digging into her wife's shoulders.

Seconds later, a cry came from the baby monitor on the nightstand.

"Shit," Chloe muttered as she pushed Beca off of her before grabbing her robe and making a break for the nursery at the end of the hall.

Everything had happened so fast that it took Beca a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. When the situation caught up to her, the brunette threw on the clothes she had worn to workbefore journeying down the hall to the nursery.

When Beca walked in, she found Chloe sitting in the rocking chair set up in the corner facing the window, quietly singing "Flashlight," the first song she had ever produced to their sleeping daughter.

The brunette couldn't help but stop and commit every part of the moment to memory. In her opinion, it was nothing short of perfect. Beca was in the middle of thinking back on her life to try and come up with something she had done to deserve this. It wasn't until Chloe called her name that the brunette was broken out of her trance. "What did you say, babe?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a picture," Chloe repeated with a smile. "It'll last longer."

"What? Oh no, I'm good. Did you need me to do anything or do you have everything under control?" Beca asked with a nervous laugh at having been caught.

"Not right now," Chloe said with a sigh. "I'm sorry things didn't end up working out this afternoon. With how Emily's been sleeping, I figured your lunch break would work out perfectly for a nooner."

"Chloe, don't apologize. Babies are unpredictable, especially when they're this young. You couldn't have known that Emily was going to need something in the middle of sex. We can try again later tonight after dinner if you're up for it." Beca suggested. "Hopefully she'll have tired herself out enough from cockblocking us that she won't have the energy to do it again later."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Have a good rest of your day at work. Let me know if there's anything in particular your want for dinner."

"Ok, will do," Beca said before giving Chloe a kiss and going back to work.

The afternoon was stressful but manageable. There were still a few things on Beca's to do list when she left for the day. Normally the brunette would have stayed until everything was completely done, but she knew Chloe was self-conscious about what had happened earlier that day and knew that her staying late would only feed into that.

When Beca walked through the door, the smell of ground beef immediately hit her and she knew they were having tacos.

The brunette found her wife in the kitchen tending to the meat with Emily only a few feet away, rolling around in her pack-and-play crib. To Beca, it was perfect and before she could stop herself, she pressed her front to Chloe's back, wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, and pecked her cheek. "How was your day, Beautiful?" She whispered into her wife's ear.

"Pretty uneventful, but with an infant that isn't the worst thing," Chloe said before turning around to face Beca so she could give her a welcome home kiss. "How was yours?"

Beca shrugged. "Busy, but that's ok. I like having something to do."

"Me too," Chloe said with a smile. "I think that's why we make such a good couple.

"Well, yeah, and the fact that the sex is mind-blowing doesn't hurt," Beca said with a smirk while bracing herself for a smack to the arm.

"That is true," Chloe agreed with a nod. "I mean, it did lead to that little bundle of joy."

The brunette looked over to see Emily rolling around with a big smile on her face, gurgling excitedly when she looked at Beca.

"That's right, Mama's home," Beca said in her best baby talk. "Did you miss me?" The brunette asked as she picked her daughter up making Emily squeal excitedly. "That sounds like a yes," Beca said before kissing the baby on the forehead before turning serious. "I love you, Em, but I'm still kind of mad at you for interrupting what your mommy and I were doing earlier."

Chloe knew that their six-week-old baby couldn't understand a word Beca was saying, but the little cry she let out made the redhead wonder otherwise.

"I know you're sorry and I accept your apology," Beca cooed. "But it's your Mommy you should be apologizing to. She does so much for you and me and you repay her by interrupting the one time she takes a few minutes to herself?"

Beca raised Emily up so she was covering up her face. "I'm sorry for crying earlier and interrupting Mommy's alone time. I'm just a baby so I didn't know any better. Please don't be mad at me." The brunette said in her "Emily-voice" while moving the baby so it looked like she was talking.

Chloe couldn't help at how ridiculous her wife was being. "Of course I forgive you, Emily," the redhead said before placing a nurturing kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"See Emily, I told you that Mommy wouldn't be mad at you because you're an adorable baby," Beca said before placing the baby down in her portable crib.

"You are honestly the most ridiculous person I've ever met." Chloe said completely serious. "I'm so glad I married you," she added with a smile before Beca could get in some witty comeback.

"The feeling's completely mutual," the brunette assured her wife with a smile before leaning in to kiss Chloe.

What was meant to be a short, loving kiss quickly escalated into a full on make out session.

"I want you so bad," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips as her hands wandered up her shirt to grope her full, naked breasts.

"I want you too, but I have stuff cooking and I wouldn't feel right about doing it in front of Emily."

Beca glanced at the portable crib to find their daughter fast asleep on her front. "I don't know if it makes a difference, but she is asleep."

Chloe turned her head to check and confirm that Emily was in fact asleep, the redhead stopped to consider her options.

"If you're uncomfortable and want to wait until after we put her down for the night, that's fine. I can wait." Beca reassured her wife.

"No, it's ok," Chloe said with a shake of her head as she made quick work of Beca's jeans before slipping her hand into her boxers to start jacking her dick off until she was completely hard.

"Wow, you aren't messing around," Beca said as she pulled her underwear down to let them pool at her ankles with her jeans on the floor before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.

"Absolutely not," Chloe said with determination burning in her eyes. "I've waiting eight long weeks to have sex with you again. I plan to make our comeback memorable."

"I think that can be arranged," Beca said as she turned Chloe around, bent her over the counter, and slowly pushed her cock all the way inside her wife.

"Oh fuck, baby, that feels so good," Chloe whimpered as she slumped against the counter and prepared herself for what was about to happen.

Beca only responded by pulling her dick almost all the way out before pushing it back in. She repeated the action at a building pace until she was going so fast that her balls were slapping against the back of Chloe's thighs.

She wasn't sure when she first noticed it, but at some point an unpleasant smell began wafting into Chloe's nose. After doing a brief check to make sure she had turned the stove off, the redhead tried to ignore it and enjoy being fucked by Beca for the first time in two months.

As hard as she tried, Chloe just couldn't get her mind off of the smell and tried to figure out what it was. After a few seconds, it hit the redhead just as Emily started fussing. "Beca," Chloe said as she stood up right. "We have to stop."

The brunet let out an annoyed grunt, but pulled out and moved aside to allow Chloe to get dressed before picking Emily up and taking her upstairs to change her into a fresh diaper.

All Beca could do was sigh and look at her slowly softening cock as she got dressed and wonder if she would ever finish again. She knew that it wasn't anyone's fault. Chloe was really trying and Emily was a newborn who literally couldn't help when she got hungry or needed a diaper change. After a moment, Beca decided that she was being ridiculous. Most new parents were too tired to even take time for themselves to do something as basic as shower, let alone have the time or energy to have sex. It might be frustrating in the moment, but eventually they would get Emily on a more consistent sleep schedule and be able to find some time for themselves that worked around that schedule. Until then, she would enjoy quiet time just being with her wife and daughter.

Chloe came down a few minutes later with a freshly changed Emily in her arms, a look of guilt on her face. "I'm sorry that we got cut off again. I should have known that she hadn't pooped yet today and it was going to happen at some point."

"It's ok," Beca reassured her wife.

"You've been patiently waiting for eight weeks to start having sex again. I just wanted to end your dry spell and say think you for being so patient," Chloe said, clearly still feeling guilty.

"Chloe, it's not like we won't ever have sex again," Beca pointed out. "It just didn't work out so far today. We can try again after dinner if you want. If not, that's fine. I'd be perfectly content just cuddled up on the couch talking or watching something on TV."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Chloe said before leaning down to give Beca a peck on the lips. "Why don't you go set the table while I get everything ready to eat?"

The couple talked over dinner before Chloe made a bottle up for Emily while Beca cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hey Beca, would you mind bathing Emily while I get a shower in? It was kind of crazy so I didn't get around to it," Chloe admitted.

"Yeah, no problem," Beca said with a smile as she took Emily out of Chloe's arms. "Take your time. I'll be in the nursery with her when you get done. Just come there when you're done and then we can read her a story and put her to sleep.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan," Chloe said with a smile.

Chloe usually gave Emily her bath so it took Beca a little longer, but each time she did it she got a little faster. After drying her daughter off and changing her into a fluffy onesie, Beca carried Emily into the nursery where she came to rest in the rocking chair.

Once she was settled, Beca held Emily up so she was sort of standing on her mother's legs. "You really don't want any siblings do you?"

Emily just smiled and let out a happy squeal that made Beca laugh and shake her head.

Chloe came into the nursery a few minutes later dressed in baggy pajama bottoms and a long sleeve t-shirt. "How was she?" The redhead asked as she perched herself on the arm of the chair.

"Easy, like usual," Beca reported. "Although, she did confess to her motivation for crying earlier."

"Oh really?" Chloe asked in amusement. "I'm dying to hear that one."

"She doesn't want any siblings. She said she has the best mommies on the planet and she doesn't want to have to share."

"Emily said that?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. Not two minutes before you walked through that door."

"We appreciate the input, Emily, and will take it into consideration when we start discussing having more children. But I really think you're going to change your mind."

"I don't know, she seemed pretty determined to try and keep us from having sex earlier," Beca argued.

"We'll talk about this later as a family, right now it's bedtime," Chloe said finally before going over to the bookshelf to pick something out to read. "I don't think we've read this one yet and it was my favorite when I was a kid, 'The Monster at the End of the Book'."

Beca held the baby while Chloe read the book and did her best Grover impression, it wasn't great, but it made Emily smile.

After they had given their daughter goodnight kisses, placed her in the crib, and made sure the monitor was on, the brunette and redhead turned the light off and made their way into their bedroom.

"God I'm tired," Beca said as she stripped down to her boxers and flopped down on the bed.

"Does that mean you're too tired for this?" Chloe asked as she pulled her shirt and pants off to reveal a set of red lingerie that Beca had never seen before.

"When did you get that?" The brunette asked as she shamelessly ogled her wife.

"Um, Stacie helped me pick it out when we went shopping last week. She said psychologically red is the color humans associate with sexiness and this cut would look best on my figure. She said that it sounded silly, but it could really help us get our sex life back on course. I guess she and Aubrey had a hard time getting back into the swing of things after Liam was born because Aubrey didn't think she was sexy anymore and Stacie wasn't attracted to her. Then Stacie went out and bought a new set of lingerie and it really gave them the spark they needed.

I know our spark isn't missing, but I thought it could help make sure that spark becomes a healthy flame and I want to start tonight. I appreciate you offering to just cuddle and talk or watch TV, and we can do that tomorrow. Tonight, I want to make love with my wife for the first time in eight weeks because this forced dry spell has been tough on me as well. It's been hard for me to not just get on top of you while you're still waking up and starting in hopes that you'll join me, but my body hadn't recovered enough. Now that I'm ready, will you take that stop with me."

Without a word, Beca stood up and walked over to Chloe, her expression unreadable. "I would like nothing more than to make love with you tonight."

A relieved smile spread across Chloe's face, "Really?"

"Of course," Beca reassured her wife before leading the redhead back to the bed before gently laying her down on it. "You're my wife and the mother of my child, I love you more than words can even describe. I'll do anything to make you happy. If you say you're ready to have sex again, I trust you and your judgment. If you say you're ready, I believe you."

Chloe beamed up at Beca. "Thank you," she whispered before kneeling on the end of the bed, getting on all fours and crawling to the brunette until her face was directly above hers. There was a beat where Beca wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Before the brunette could fully finish the thought, the redhead ducked her head to give Beca a slow, tender kiss on the lips. "Would it be ok if I'm on top tonight? "It's just hat you've been so amazingly helpful with Emily and patient with me that I want you to be able to lay back and enjoy yourself."

Beca smiled up at Chloe and nodded. "Yeah, of course, whatever you want."

"Thank you. Now what do you say we take the rest of these restrictive clothes off?" Chloe suggested as her hands reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and tossed it on the floor.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Beca said as her hands reached up to grope the redhead's breasts, not too hard as they were pretty tender from breastfeeding, but enough to earn a little moan.

Chloe let Beca play with her boobs for a few minutes while she started grinding in her lap until the brunette was hard under her. "Let's get started, shall we?" Chloe suggested as she briefly got off of Beca to remove her panties and toss them on the floor. "May I?" She asked as her fingertips played with the waistband of Beca's boxers.

"Of course," Beca said with a nod. She lifted her hips and moved her legs to help Chloe get the underwear off, sighing when her cock sprung free.

"You're bigger than I remember," the redhead whispered as she gave the shaft a squeeze.

Beca inhaled sharply and bucked her hips up. "Just a little pent up."

"Well, let's see if I can't fix that," Chloe said with a smirk as she straddled Beca's thighs so her pussy was resting just below the brunette's cock.

After taking a deep breathe the calm herself down, Chloe rose up, grabbed Beca's dick, positioned herself over it, then slowly lowered herself onto it.

Both girls let out long, relieved moans until Chloe came to rest on Beca's dick. All Chloe needed was a couple of seconds to catch her breath and adjust before rocking her hips against Beca's.

The brunette immediately reciprocated at a matching pace, careful to not go too fast or rough out of fear of hurting Chloe.

The couple slowly picked up their pace, Beca only when Chloe did, until they had built up to a medium speed. Beca had her hands braced against her wife's hips while the redhead grabbed onto the headboard.

"Beca, baby," Chloe panted out, desperation in her voice and eyes when the brunette looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"Are you close?"

Beca had been close for a while, but had held it off. "Mhm," she confirmed with a nod.

"Will you come with me?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Of course," Beca panted with a smile.

Chloe returned the smile as she started sliding up and down at a pace that she wouldn't be able to maintain for more than 30 seconds, in hopes that it would be enough to send them both over the edge and give them the release they were both desperate for.

"Oh fuck," Chloe yelled out as she collapsed forward onto Beca, her hips continuing to grind against the brunette's hips.

"Sh-sh-shit, oh, God, Chloe," Beca groaned as her back arched and she shot ropes of hot cum inside her wife.

When they came down from their highs, neither woman made an effort to move. They couldn't be sure how long they stayed there, and they didn't care. In that moment, all they cared about was each other.

Eventually, Chloe started getting sleeping, not just tired, and rolled off of Beca. The redhead let out a whimper and the brunette groaned as her flaccid dick came out.

"That was so amazing," Chloe yawned, eyes fluttering closed as she gave Beca a peck on the cheek.

The brunette chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her wife. "Believe me, the feeling is completely mutual. We better be careful or Emily's going to be an Irish twin."

Chloe groaned and shook her head. "Nope. We aren't even discussing more kids until Emily's at least two. I need a break from being pregnant."

"Does that mean I have to start wearing condoms?" Beca whined.

"Definitely while I'm breastfeeding. When I stop pumping, we can come back to it." Chloe paused before smirking and continuing. "Or we could just not have sex."

"Condoms sound great," Beca said with a yawn.

Chloe smiled victoriously as she pillowed her head on Beca's shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
